The present disclosure relates to the field of musical instruments, and specifically to brass instruments. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to mechanical mutes used in conjunction with brass instruments.
A “brass instrument” is a musical instrument in the family of wind instruments that include, but are not limited to, trumpets, cornets, trombones, tubas, etc. Such instruments include a mouthpiece, into which the player blows air through pinched lips, which acts as a vibrating reed. Hence, brass instruments are sometimes referred to as being in the “lip-reed” family of musical instruments. The pinched air creates a sound that is amplified and/or modulated by a series of tubes. The passage of air through these tubes is controlled by finger buttons connected to valves and/or slides, thus controlling the pitch of the sound, which eventually exits the bell of the brass instrument.